Renew the Legend
by cjeddie
Summary: The Legend of Goku all but forgotten, The man himself missing, The original Z Warriors dead, Pan a Grandma, What will happen when Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr attract and Evil that threatens the very fabric of the Universe, Will Earths Saviour Return, It Begins!


Hi, First ever story so please criticise it, praise it, just make sure to review it.

Summary: Follows on straight after DBGT film (Goku Jr Learns to tries to save dieing Grandma Pan, Ends up turning Super Saiyin, Story starts here!)

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or characters

---Chapter 1: The Legend Begins---

"HAAAAAAAAA!"

Suddenly with a scream the teenage fighter was surrounded by a brilliant golden flame of pure energy, as his true power was unleashed and the 3000 year old prophecy was againfulfilled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prophecy

3000 years from this day a warrior shall arise to bring peace to the universe

and 2 unique gifts he shall have, to call upon the great powers in all living things, he shall meet a the greatest of all warriors, and his great power will out grow the gods of all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As his power grew his hair stood on end and golden energy crackled across his body, then it happened!

Slowly his eyes changed from brown to teal and his hair flashed from black to gold and back again.

A crater appeared at his feet and quickly spread out, deepening until a mile wide crater formed.

HAAAAAAAA!"

His hair fixed in place a bright gold and the flame grew so large it looked as if half of the earth was burning sending out a shockwave so powerful the earth itself shook, as it and all space for millions of miles shone gold from the power emitted from the fighter.

"HAAAAAAAA!" "HAAAAA!" "urrggghhh"

As quickly as it came the flame vanished from the teenage fighter and his hair returned to its black, scruffy state as he collapsed exhausted from his almighty transformation unaware of the power he had unleashed upon the Universe, unawares of the attention he had gained.

Unaware of the Evil power that now approached his home planet...EARTH!

Meanwhile on the Lookout…

"What was that you guys!", shouted Krillin and 18's only daughter a now adult Marron to the assembled Z Warriors, as the power swept across the planet causing massive tremors that knocked even the most powerful warriors off their feet. Only as the blinding golden light did the Z Warriors truly appreciate the sheer intensity of the power they had just felt, for they could now see the huge cracks running through the entire Lookout, which had been hit by one of the many huge shockwaves that shook the planet.

"I Th.. Th… Think its G… G… Goku Jr!" stuttered a very surprised, much older Guardian, Dende.

"Hey! Aunt Pan is there to!" shouted Marron.

"Yeah and it looks like their not alone either." Said a now much calmer Dende.

"But where did he get that power?" asked the clueless son of Tien and Launch 'Lee'.

"That power has not been seen for since the son of Goku, Goten died. That is the power of a Super Saiyin." explained Dende.

"Super Saiyin?" repeated a now even more clueless Lee.

"A Transformation achieved only by saiyins, granting amazing power. The power granted by the transformation makes the fighter among the most powerful in the universe. I was but a child the last time I saw it." continued Dende.

Suddenly Dende who had been monitoring a huge distant power moving from world to world for some time now felt something that struck fear into his heart……The Evil power's course had changed……It was now heading straight for EARTH!

Suddenly he knew what he had to do to protect Earth, he must find this worlds savior once more.

Then with a simple wave of his hand Dende knocked out and transported all of the Z Warriors from the Lookout to their homes using a modified Instant Transmission Technique.

Lucky Goku taught me that before he left. Now much must be arranged if this transformation attracts what I think it will, If so its time I leave this world to find our only hope… …Goku. thought Dende.

No sooner had he finished the thought, he vanished from the Earth to destinations unknown.

Elsewhere at Capsule Corp…

"That power… It must be that Baka Goku Jr!" Fumed a now raging Vegeta Jr as he trained in the new and improved GR.

I'll just have to train even harder! 300x Earths normal Gravity should do the trick! thought Vegeta Jr as he increased the Gravity to that amount.

Somewhere in deep space…

"Course laid in my Lord!" squeaked a terrified high pitch voice from the darkness surrounding the Golden 'Cage of Eternity'

"GOOD!" boomed a deep powerful voice in reply from the swirling blue mists of the Golden Cage, "Now at long last freedom will be MINE and Oblivion shall befall the Universe once more!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END CHAPTER

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading, please review with useful tips on what to improve and how to write betteras this is my first ever story,

Thanks


End file.
